


extra shot of espresso, please?

by mnheecore



Category: Cravity (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Minhee does not, Yukhei has three names, Yukhei thinks ordering weird drinks is cute, just some really cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnheecore/pseuds/mnheecore
Summary: Minhee doesn’t know why he’s so intrigued by the cafe’s new regular, but he is. And honestly, you can’t blame him. He takes the most ridiculous orders, and on top of that, he never uses his real name to take an order. So he and his friends make a bet: Get Pretty Boy’s name before the end of the week. And Minhee wasn’t planning on losing this one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	extra shot of espresso, please?

**Author's Note:**

> for tatak!! happy 21st birthday!! i love you a lot, and i hope you enjoy your day (and this fic!) it's not much, but i wanted to give you something for your birthday so i made this djsjs i hope you like it and remember that ten and wonjin (and taeyoung) loves you!!
> 
> (if you're not tatak and confused, im sorry lmao)

“This is getting ridiculous.”

  


Minhee sighed as he turned around to make an order. He’s thirty minutes into his shift and he’s already exasperated with what’s happening in the café. The lady currently in line just asked for 8 drinks, there’s a baby crying in one of the tables and somewhere between the two longest tables is a concoction of spilled drinks and angry adults.

  


It’s a mess.

  


And Minhee would love to just finish these drinks, but they were terribly understaffed today, so he and his only workmate had to suck it up because rush hour was not going to end any time soon.

  


“Wonjin-ah,” He calls to his co-worker as he prints out the receipt. He smiles lightly at the middle-aged woman tapping her fingers incessantly at the counter. Wonjin arrives up front just in time as the customer proceeds to the waiting area. The younger hurriedly hands him the printed receipt with a sorry smile on his face.”I’m sorry.”

  


Wonjin can only sigh in defeat. He snatches the white paper and quickly scans it before grabbing eight _venti_ cups and moving about the brewery. Meanwhile, Minhee attends the next customer in line, whose face is all too familiar.

  


“You again.” He grumbles as the customer in front of him giggles softly. “You don’t seem too fond of me, do you?”

  


In front of him was the 6-foot, unbelievably good-looking man who apparently, likes messing with their café when it’s rush hour. He makes up the most ridiculous and unnecessary orders, and he can’t even do anything about it, because, well, he’s a paying customer. On top of that, he thinks it’s cheeky to use silly names when ordering, and when asked, Minhee can proudly say he’s served _Aretha Franklin_ an upside-down venti latte with two pumps vanilla, double blended, and honey on the side and be telling the truth. So you can just imagine Minhee’s exasperation when he comes face-to-face with the college student. 

  


“Just tell me your order. I don’t have time to play with your games today.” He chuckles to himself, shaking his head before saying, “I don’t think that’s the right way to treat your customers, _Minhee._ ”

  


That’s what he hates the most about their situation. This guy can just strut up to the counter and tease him with his name and job, and he can’t even bite back because he doesn’t even know his name! Irritated, Minhee fails to fight back another groan as he composes himself again.

  


“What is your order, Sir?” he grits through his teeth.The customer in front smiles brightly, “I would like,” he pauses, probably to think of what type of headassery he’s going to pull. “A large long black, but instead of pouring the espresso on the water, do it the other way around. Then put it in a venti cup, with honey on the side for me to pour. Easy one today, don’t you think?”

  


“A long black but the other way around is just an Americano.”

  


“That’s what I asked.”

  


“Alright then.” he huffed, punching in the order. He can feel the student’s gaze on him, casual, but steady. The rusty printer brhhs, then wooshes as the paper comes out. When he raises his head, the peculiar customer is still there when he should’ve been in the waiting line.

  


He raises his eyebrows, eyeing him incredulously. “Do you want anything else?”

  


“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you,” he faux-realizes and smirks,

  


“I want you to make my drink.”

  


Minhee isn’t sure if he heard that right, because _is he really personally asking him to make the drink? When he was clearly working the counter? And the cafe was understaffed?_ The audacity of this guy baffles Minhee as he stares at him blankly.

  


“You want me,” he reiterates while pointing to himself, “to make _your_ drink,”

  


“Absolutely.”

  


_Unbelievable._

  


He sighs, brushing his hair back before calling Wonjin’s name, telling him to man the counter instead. The older argues with him silently, only using their eyes to communicate. Minhee juts his chin towards the counter where their dear customer is still smiling brightly and waiting for his drink. They begrudgingly switch places, with Wonjin dropping the grande cup he was holding earlier. 

  


Minhee turns his attention back to the counter, “And your name?”

  


“Kang Minhee.”

* * *

“He’s so annoying!”

  


Minhee plops himself down on Hyeongjun’s couch, letting himself get buried in the hundreds of pillows the younger keeps on it. Wonjin, who was silently sipping his tea from the loveseat, raises his eyebrows at him. “Since when do _you_ have boy problems? That’s supposed to be Hyeongjun’s job.”

  


Needless to say, there were two pillows in the air and a lot of spilled chamomile tea after he said that remark. “I do _not_ have boy problems!”

  


They turn their attention to Hyeongjun who was standing near the kitchen door, anticipating his excuse. “Well? Why did you spill my tea?” 

  


The youngest sighs in defeat, throwing his hands up in the air, “Fine! I do have boy problems.” 

  


“But it’s not my fault, if only _someone_ knew how to confess their feelings, then maybe I wouldn’t have boy problems!” They all collectively laugh, poking fun of their friend’s miserable attempts with a boy who doesn’t know how to set his feelings straight. 

  


It was a normal weekend, Minhee and Hyeongjun were crashing in the oldest’s apartment, watching a movie when they should be doing their assignments. Wonjin had a roommate, but they were chill enough to go out when they hung out inside. A couple of times,though, Jisung would stay indoors and they would watch movies together and laugh bitterly at their sob stories. Like today.

  


“Jisungie!” Minhee gasped as he noticed the familiar mop of hair sticking out from in front of the door. He tackled the boy, who dropped the bags he was gripping before, and pulled him down to the couch. 

  


“Did you bring lunch?” Wonjin asks, standing up to look at the bags he was once holding. “I did,” Jisung breathes out, still tackled by Minhee, but in a more comfortable position now. Containers of pasta come out of the bag, along with four large cups of coffee, all according to their tastes.

  


Two lattes for Wonjin and Hyeongjun, an iced chocolate for him and an americano for Jisung. His eyes blazed on sight of the americano, bringing back memories of a certain handsome face. “You still drink americanos?”

  


“Oh yeah, I kinda really like it now. You don’t like it?” Jisung murmured, treading carefully while talking about coffee to a barista.

  


“It’s not like I don’t _like_ it. I just have,” he pauses, “an unpleasant experience with it.” They raise their eyebrows at the remark, eyeing him sideways. “Does it have something to do with you coffee boy?”

  


“Coffee boy?”

  


“Ugh, Jisungie, don’t even ask about it. He makes working in the cafe so much worse.”

  


“Why? Is he an asshole?”

  


“He’s annoying! He makes the most ridiculous orders and he– just— he’s annoying alright?”

  


“Worse than Jaemin hyung?”

  


“Your Jaemin hyung just wants to die early with his order. This guy thinks it’s cute to add butter in a perfectly good espresso.”

  


“Butter?” They fake gagged, absolutely disgusted with the guy’s order. “Who in the right mind would put _butter_ in their coffee?”

  


“This guy! I swear! He said he saw it in the internet, but he did not need to add 2 tablespoons of it! And he threw the damn cup away too!” He exclaimed, flailing his hands around as he told more of his encounters with him.

“And you don’t know his name?”

  


“No! He uses absurd names too! And I can’t do anything about it!” He drops his hands on a pillow, jutting his lower lip in a cute pout. The barista job could be so much easier without that menace, but of course, he just couldn’t live without an annoying customer making the workplace a working hell. (He’s exaggerating, but he needed to get the point across)

  


“Tell your manager?”

  


“He still pays good money to the cafe. He can’t just ban him, that would be one less regular, and we worked hard to have the regulars we have now.” He shakes his head, hugging the pillow closer to him as he leans forward to take a sip from his coffee. 

  


“What if you just get back at him?”

  


“And how am I supposed to do that?”

  


“Play his game. Find his name. Oh, wait that rhymed!” Wonjin suggests, completely satisfied with his accidental rhyme. Hyeongjun shrugs, agreeing to Wonjin’s plan. 

  


“Then let’s make it a bet!” All three heads whip towards Jisung’s direction, curious to see what he had to say. “I mean, I’m pretty sure Minhee would do this just for the pure intention of getting back at that customer, but let’s make things more exciting.”

  


“Go on.”

  


“If Minhee can get his name within the week, we’re no longer allowed to steal cookies from the backroom.” _Groans from Hyeongjun can be heard._ “And, I’ll do his laundry for a month.”

  


“And if I don’t?”

  


“If you don’t, we get free drinks in the cafe for a month,”

  


“No!”

  


“And,” he pauses, looking in Minhee’s eyes, “you have to ask the guy’s number.”

  


“I can’t even get his name, and you’re asking me to get his number?” the tallest scoffs, unwilling to play by Jisung’s bet. 

  


He leans back in his chair, sipping his americano like he didn’t just propose something so incredibly stupid. “Why not? You can’t do it, can you?”

  


“I can do it!”

  


“So we have a deal?” Jisung stretches his arms out to Minhee, playing like this was some important business deal. He takes the hand and shakes it, “You’re on.”

* * *

Minhee should have known it would lead to this, that customer never gave him his real name, so why would he suddenly give it within the week? Yeah, he really fucked himself up with this one.

  


But nevertheless, he’s determined; there’s no way he’s giving Jisung and Hyeongjun free drinks for a month, and he’s not getting this customer’s number either. So he’ll just have to keep embarrassing himself, because Jisung doing his laundry for a month is going to be _so_ worth it.

  


After two consecutive failed attempts with: _“What’s your name?”_ that was usually returned with “Fuck Trump.”, he figured he needed a better approach at this. So come Wednesday, when the tall man comes in at around 6 pm and orders ice water with 5 pumps of raspberry and strawberry each (which is disgusting, if he may add), he whips out his phone. 

  


The place wasn’t packed, so him taking out his phone in the middle of a shift was reasonable. He figured if he took a photo, he could ask around for his name easier. He took it discreetly, holding the phone at counter level and clicking when he’s not looking, stopping when he’s had enough photos to reference.

  


He rings him up once his drink is finished, calling him ' _the Most Handsome Customer in this café'. Very confident._

  


He stands up and walks towards the receiving counter when Minhee's phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket, alerting him of some file transfer. He looks down on his phone, which flashed an AirDrop request, attached with a selfie and a caption: _"if you wanted a picture, you should've just asked"_

  


The barista's mouth is hung open as he stares at his phone, not knowing what to say. When he raises his head, he's met face-to-face with the same person who's on his screen right now, except with a smug grin on his lips. 

  


Minhee watches as he grabs his drink and stabs a straw on it, sipping as he exits the building. _The absolute nerve of that guy._

  


He looks back down on his phone and sees a fine detail that he didn't notice the first time. ‘ _旭熙 would like to share a photo.’ ,_ written in bold letters at the top of the notification. 

  


Minhee smiles to himself, already feeling the slightest taste of his victory. _Gotcha._

  


Well, except for the fact that he doesn't know Chinese. 

  


As he was lamenting what he was going to do with his newfound information, Ten, one of his coworkers, sneaks up to his back and hooks his chin on Minhee’s shoulder. “What are you looking at?”

  


Minhee lets out a breath, showing his coworker his phone. “I have his name, only problem is, I can’t read Mandarin.”

  


His coworker scoffed, “The weird guy who orders shit drinks?”

  


“Who else? Jisung made a bet with me to get his name, and I guess I have it, just in Mandarin.”

  


“Are you forgetting who you’re talking to right now?” A gush of rationality hits Minhee as he raises his hands up to slap his forehead. _Ten was Chinese. How stupid could he be?_

  


His hyung laughs at him while he stares blankly at the floor. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

  


“Yeah, why didn’t you? I might not be very fluent, but I’m fluent enough to recognize a few characters.” he rolls his eyes, reaching out his hand for his phone. Minhee obliges and shows him the device, customer’s name still brightly showcased.

  


“Huang Xuxi? And this is he?” he points to the selfie attached. “Yeah, thanks Yongqin hyung.”

  


Ten just chuckled at the name and slapped his shoulder before going back to his work, leaving Minhee in front of the counter with a bright grin on his face.

  


He is _so_ winning this bet.

  


* * *

Apparently not.

  


Minhee thought he had Xuxi(?)’s name right, but when he called him by that name earlier that day, the man just raised his eyebrow and chuckled a low “Try again.”

  


So now, Minhee’s not only embarrassed that he called that guy the wrong name, he’s also _very_ confused why it’s the wrong one. He guesses people don’t put their real name on their phones, but it felt like he had the right name already and it’s bugging him so much.

  


He doesn’t let it falter him though. After rush hour ended, he looked to social media to find their mystery customer.

  


He started with the name Xuxi, because even if it isn’t his real name, maybe it had some kind of correlation to it? 

  


He had been scrolling through Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, even LinkedIn in search for a Huang Xuxi, but he got zero results. Half of his shift he’s been looking for any trace of that name, but he had no such luck.

  


Although, a little while later, luck would come in the form of Mark Lee with an apron tied around his waist. The older usually part-times for the cafe when he needs additional cash, so they’re not _that_ close, but honestly, who doesn’t get along with Mark Lee? 

  


The afternoon gave Minhee a perfect opportunity to ask Mark his question, after all, he knows everyone, surely he knows Xuxi, right?

  


Right.

  


Mark’s eyes went wide at the sight of the customer’s selfie on Minhee’s phone. “Why do you have that?”

  


“He sent me it. He caught me taking a picture of him,” he sighs, regret filling him. Mark chuckles at him, shaking his head, whispering something he didn’t hear. “What about him? Why were you asking his name?”

  


Minhee takes note of Mark’s eyebrow raise, one that’s definitely suspicious. “If you’re thinking of anything, it’s not it. Jisungie made a bet that I can’t get his name within the week.”

  


“And the cost?”

  


“Too good to be passed on.”

  


“Well, I guess I’ll help you then. You’re in luck, me and Lucas are actually close. He’s in my year.”

  


His eyes widened in amusement, “Lucas, huh? So who’s Huang Xuxi?”

  


“Still him. That’s his Chinese name.” Mark giggles softly. The younger barista lets his mouth fall in understanding. “I hope that helps you win your bet witth Jisung.”

  


“Oh you have no idea,” he chuckles, “Thank you so much.” 

  


“It’s no problem.” The older says as he ruffles Minhee’s hair, messing it up ever so slightly, but not enough to make it disheveled.

  


Surely, _now,_ he got Xuxi(Lucas?)’s name right. After all, Mark did say they were close, right?

* * *

Minhee doesn’t understand why he keeps getting it wrong, and where he gets these names that apparently isn’t Lucas’s (Xuxi’s?), but he is and he’s starting to get stressed. Jisung’s deadline is a day away and he honestly just wants his friend to do his laundry for him. (He doesn’t _want_ to, but imagine having some else do your laundry for you? An absolute _bliss.)_

  


He’s on his shift again, and when he took Lucas' drink, he called him by that name. The customer looked at him weirdly, and chuckled lowly, “Where did you get that name?”

  


Minhee groans loudly, “Wrong again?”

  


“I don’t know why you’re so set on getting my name. Do you want my number too?” He cocked his eyebrow, smirk slowly shifting to a full smile.

  


“Will you just tell me your name?”

  


“Lucas.”

  


“Of course.”

  


He punched the order in, transacting the drink and letting the printer whirr gleefully. They had enough staff today, so he just passed the ridiculous order to Eunbi, who was currently doing nothing. She eyed the order suspiciously, “Xuxi’s order?”

  


“Who else would order like that?”

  


She cracked a smile, “You know he only orders like that when you’re on the register, right?”

  


Surprised, the male barista furrows his eyebrows, forehead creased as he tries to process what his coworker just told him. _Only when he’s at the register? Why would he do that? Does he love messing with him that much?_

  


The thought lingers on his mind even after he turns back to the counter to take the next customer’s order. He keeps thinking about it even when Eunbi proceeded to make Lucas’ caramel macchiato with 15 pumps, half a shot of espresso and extra caramel drizzle. (Personally, Minhee thinks the boy should’ve just asked for sugar in a cup, but he was already too used to his orders)

  


And the thought is still on his head after Lucas’ name rings through the cafe, eyes following the claim counter as the older male takes his drink and sits on an empty bar stool near the window where notes clutter the table, along with a lone laptop flashing more class notes that he doesn’t understand. 

  


He’s growing more and more curious of the college student, and he doesn’t like it.

  


And before he knew it, he’s walking towards his seat during his break, bringing a plate of sliced fresh fruit cake and a cup of his own iced chocolate. “Is this seat taken?” he whispers meekly, not wanting to disturb the customer. The latter turns his head towards him before shaking his head a firm no.

  


The barista took it upon himself to sit beside him, placing his food on the high table among the messy spread of papers the student had. He narrows his eyes in curiosity, “I never took you for a studyholic.” he comments off-handedly. 

  


Lucas(?) turns him with a tilted head and unamused expression, as if telling him _what is that supposed to mean?_ So instinctively, Minhee starts denying everything, taking back his words. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just-”

  


His words come to a halt when he catches a grimace in Lucas’ lips, amused in his agitation. Slowly, his concern faded to confusion, _he just indirectly insult this guy, and he’s laughing?_

  


“I’m sorry?”

  


“It’s nothing. You look cute when you’re stressed.”

  


Minhee gave him a mirthless laugh. “So everytime you order something?”

  


The other smiled in return, “It’s fine, by the way, your comment earlier. I’m used to it.”

  


“Doesn’t make it okay.”

  


“You were the one who made the comment though?” 

  


“Oh, shut up.” he leaned back on the bar stool, before realizing the chair had no backrest. They both giggle quietly at the incident, not too loud because of the busy cafe, but loud enough for both of them to laugh together. 

  


They just fall in quiet silence afterward, not awkward, just comfortable silence they both enjoyed. As Minhee was about to take another sip of his drink, he slides the untouched plate of cake towards Lucas’ side. He looks at him in awe, while Minhee just smiles in return, “It’s always been for you, you look like you need it.”

  


The tall man flashes him a genuine smile, utterly touched at the gesture. “Thank you.”

  


“It’s nothing.”

  


Their interactions end there because Minhee’s break was going to end soon, so they just sit there in silence, Minhee basking in the cafe’s ambience and the sun setting from the horizon, while Lucas buries himself further in his work. The barista hops down from the stool, bringing his empty cup of chocolate. His seatmate offers him a glance and a small smile, and Minhee decides that giving him that piece of cake was well worth it. 

  


As Minhee comes out of the back room from changing into his apron, he notices his once-seatmate is gone from the high table they occupied a while ago. Only the used plate and cup were left there.

  


The plate was empty, only crumbs of the cake remained. But the ridiculous drink was left untouched, as if it wasn’t meant to be drunk. Instead, a cup of Starbucks was under the table, and _that_ was empty. And among the clutter he left, there was lone tissue paper sitting under the cafe drink. He would have paid it no mind if not for the scribbles under it.

  


There it was, scribbled in messy handwriting, was a name and a phone number, more specifically, _Yukhei’s._

  


_Finally._

* * *

BONUS:

  


“Wong Yukhei?? It was Yukhei hyung?” Jisung asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. He was sitting near the counter while Minhee was working his shift. It wasn’t helpful that Jisung was full of questions, but he wanted to gloat that he won the bet, and Jisung was going to do his laundry for a month.

  


“As in funny hyung Wong Yukhei? Taller than me Wong Yukhei hyung??”

  


Minhee sighed for the nth time, “Yes, Yukhei! And mind you, I’m taller than him.”

  


“By two centimeters, don’t let it get through your head.” A low voice rumbles from the other side of the counter, and _speak of the devil._ There he stood, with his signature contagious smile, Wong Yukhei in all his glory. 

  


Minhee jutted his thumb in his direction, facing Jisung. “See?”

  


Yukhei follows where Minhee was talking to and waves to Jisung, “Sungie! Why are you here?”

  


He lets his mouth drop, “You’re not kidding?”

  


“No, I’m not. And as far as I’m concerned, you owe me this cookie.” Minhee points to the cookie Jisung stole from the kitchen a while ago, which he just throws to Minhee.

  


“You’re still gonna pay for that!”

  


“No!”

  


Nevermind the cookies, as long as Jisung does his laundry, he’s fine. He chuckles to himself. _Maybe he should hang out with Jisung more._

  


After all, because of Jisung’s bet, not only did he get his annoying customer’s name (and number! And he wasn’t forced to get it!), he also gained a new friend from it, no matter how tiresome.

  


“Your order?”

  


“Give me a cup your finest wine.”

  


“You’re at a cafe, and it’s 2pm.”

  


“I don’t care, I want wine.”

  


Minhee just sighs, tiredly. “Never change, Yukhei hyung.”

  


“I’m not planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> you've reached the end!! congratulations on reaching the end of this fic 🥳(that was mostly self-indulgent sjsbs) i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> luvityzens follow me on  
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/mnheecore?s=21)  
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/mnheecore)


End file.
